1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, include a main body, a display, and a hinge for rotatably coupling the display to the main body. The hinge is secured to the main body and/or the display by hot-melting. However, during hot-melting, high temperatures may cause damage to the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.